Raw Talent
by dixie-ixa
Summary: Kali thought she found the perfect way into the wresting world. Until she saw him again.. [Randy OrtonOCJohn Cena]..please read...
1. Intro

**Raw Talent**

**Author:** Dixie

**Rating:** PG-13 for sexual references.

**Characters:** Randy Orton-OC, and many more Superstars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except Kali and any other original character. All others own themselves and Vince owns them as well. I am not making anything off of this story so don't sue, because you won't get much.

**Summary:** Can Kali find are her dreams coming true when she enters a contest to be the next Raw diva?

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know that it is an overused story, but I wanted to write it anyway. Please let me know what you think. This is my first Randy fic.

-----------------------------------------------

        Kali James walked down the street looking for the building she needed to be at. She hated New York with a passion because it was always so crowded and people were rude. Kali spotted the building with the other girls in the front. _I guess they are waiting for me._ She said to herself.

        "Kali!" Michelle yelled to her. "Come on we are going to be late."

        Kali ran to the bus that pulled up. After getting on it she sat in the seat behind Michelle. "I can't believe that tonight is the last night."

        "I know. I hope that we both make it to the top ten." Michelle smiled leaning over the back of the seat to see her. "You know that Randy Orton will be there tonight judging us?"

        "Yeah I know." Kali said looking for her compact.

        "You don't sound too excited. I mean he is so gorgeous. What I would do to that man if I had a night alone with him." She grinned.

        "I don't even want to know. He's not really my type."

        "Are you kidding me?" Joy asked getting into the conversation. "Randy is every girls type."

        "Why isn't he your type?" Michelle asked.

        "I don't know. I just look at him and he seems really cocky. I don't like a guy that thinks about himself more than I do."

        "You know that's just an on screen thing. I heard that he is the nicest person around." Joy replied. "Maybe you should give him a chance."

        "I haven't even met him and you are talking like he wants to go out. I am sure that he is nice and he must have a girlfriend."

        "A girl can still dream." Michelle said leaning back in her seat closing her eyes.

        The girls stopped talking and Kali looked in the mirror. She knew why she had made it this far and she was okay with it. She had C size boobs and long brown/red hair that was styled nicely. She had big blue eyes and perfect teeth. She stood at 5'10'' and weights only about 120, with a toned body. Kali was a playboy model, but that is not what she is about. When she heard about the chance to be the next Raw diva she had to jump at it.

-----------------------------------------------

        Kali walked through the hall of the little theater that she would be competing in tonight. It was about two hours before show time and she was getting a little nervous. She didn't know how well the crowd was going to take to her. Kali saw the other girls hanging all over Randy when she passed his room. Shaking her head she kept on walking. Maybe something to eat would settle her stomach. She walked into the catering room. No one was in there so she sat by herself. After grabbing a small plate of cheese she sat down and started eating it watching the TV as SmackDown played across it. She loved that show, but she thought that Raw was a show that was more seriously taken. John Cena and Booker T had her so wrapped up she didn't notice the man sitting next to her until he spoke.

        "So you like the show?" the man said bringing her out of her daze.

        "Yeah." Kali said turning to look at the man, Her heart skipped as she starred into Randy's deep blue eyes.

        "Hi, I'm Randy." He said holding out his hand.

        "I know who you are." She said turning back to her food.

        "Well at least one of us does. What's your name?"

        "Don't play games Randy. You know who I am." She said.

        "Come on Kali I am trying to be nice here. Trying to start over." Randy said taking her chin to make her look at him.

        "Where are all of your women? I am sure that they don't know what to do without you around."

        "What is your problem?" he asked getting slightly annoyed with her now.

        "You are my problem. Don't you think that after the way you treated me I have a right to be pissed at you?"

        "Kali that was over three years ago. You can't still be pissed about that."

        "You know what you are right Randy. Why don't we just screw around? I mean that makes everything better right?" she stood and walked away as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough.

        Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "Kali please don't be sore about that anymore. I was young and stupid. I just want to make things right between us."

        "I don't think that things can ever be okay with us." Kali looked away.

        "Are you sure? I can make things happen Kali. I can make you one of the top ten."

        Kali was shocked that he would even suggest something like that. "Randy if you do something like that and I find out, I will kick you ass and don't think I won't."

        Randy laughed. "I know baby, I still have the scar from the last fight that we had." Kali smiled. "See there is the Kali that I knew."

        "I have to go get ready." Kali turned to leave, but Randy pulled her back and gave her a passionate kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------

_So what are Kali and Randy? What were they once before? How do they know each other and what happened that made her so made at him? You'll have to wait until the next chapter. Please comment on the story and let me know if I should go on._


	2. reasons

Kali pushed away from Randy so hard he fell backwards. Randy laughed as he stood back up. "Just like old times." He said.

"Then stop trying to kiss me when I'm mad." Kali said walking away.

Randy watched her walk away noting how good she looked. He would have to make sure that she made it to the next round.

"I think that was the first time a girl didn't like you kissing her." Chris said walking up next to him.

"Nah, she's stubborn." Randy looked at Chris.

"Do you know her or something?" Chris asked confused.

"Something like that. I'll see you later man." Randy said walking away.

Kali walked away fuming. She couldn't believe him, but at the same time all her old feelings came back. She was starting to question her reasons for being here, but she would not quit because she wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that he got to her.

"Kali!" Randy yelled after her.

"Leave me alone ass." she yelled not looking back at her.

"That hurts baby." he said pulling her arm to stop her.

"What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand." she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"The part where you didn't mean it." he smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Kali, I want to be on good terms with you again."

Kali looked oddly at him. She knew that there was something else he was up too. "What is the hidden motive?"

"Hidden motive? Come on baby there is no motive."

"You forget that I know you all too well."

"Alright I was hoping that maybe down the road that we could hook up again."

"Now I remember why I left your ass. You can be so damn cocky. News flash the world doesn't revolve around you." Kali went to leave again, but Randy pulled her back to him.

Randy looked at her for a moment. He pulled her to close to him by holding her hips. "You know it's all an act honey." he whispered in her ear.

"I us - us." Kali caught her breath when he dropped his lips to the spot behind her ear and softly kissed her. What was wrong with her?

"What were you going to say?" he asked looking in her eyes now.

"I don't remember." she answered softly.

Randy smiled. "Good." He lowered his lips once again and kissed her on the lips.

This kiss easily got out of control. He pushed her up against the wall without ever breaking contact. Kali lost herself in the feel of his body pushing into hers. Kali finally got her head back and she pushed him away.

"I can't do this again." she said turning from him.

"Kali," Randy said.

"No," she turned back to him. "I am not going to do this again. Not after what you did last time."

"Baby was it that bad?"

"I almost lost my house!" she yelled. "Not just that I had to pay two thousand dollars in fines."

"Kali I can pay you back for that."

Kali shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. It's in the past and so are we." Kali walked away.

Randy watched her walk away. He knew now that she still had a thing for him and he was going to play on that as much as he could. After tonight he might never see her again. He had to come up with a plan fast to get her into the top ten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's it for now. I will try to update again pretty soon. PLEASE let me know what you think.


	3. the hallway

_Sorry about the long update. I have been busy and had a major case of writers block. Here is another chapter and I hope that you like it._

_--------------------------------------------_

Randy sat back and took a long swig of his drink. He was watching Kali dance in nothing but a small bikini. It was making him hot just looking at her and he hoped that the cold liquid of his drink would help cool him off. It wasn't working, but she had stopped now. Jericho stood up to ask her a question.

"Kali we all have to know." he started. Then he glanced at Randy and back to Kali. "Have you ever been in love?"

Kali looked down for a minute. Then she looked at Randy and spoke. "I used to think that a long time ago I was in love. Then the guy proved to me that there is no such thing as being in love." she said never looking away from Randy. Only when Chris spoke again did she look away.

"Does anyone else have a question?" when no one answered he went on. "Well Kali thank you and you have just found your spot going onto the next round."

"Thank you." Kali said walking off the stage not looking at Randy.

The show went to a commercial and Randy leaned over to Chris. "What the hell was that about?" he hissed.

"I thought I was doing you a favor. Did you want to know what she thought?" Chris smiled.

Randy shook his head as the show came back from commercial.

-------------------------------------------

Kali walked down the hall of the hotel she was staying at. Kali made it to the top ten and she knew that Randy had something to do with it. She was a little mad that he did, but she was also thankful. Now if she could only find the drink machines she would be happy.

Kali turned the corner and saw yet another set of halls. "Damn it." she said out loud. Maybe she should just give up.

"You know they say that the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." Randy smirked behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked trying not to be bother by the way he looked in only a pair of jeans.

" I was going to find your room when I opened my door and saw you walk by." he smiled. "What are you looking for anyway?"

Kali shook her head. "I was looking for something to drink."

"Two peas in a pod." Randy said. "I was thinking about asking you out for a drink."

"I prefer the non-alcoholic version." Kali said.

"Okay, I wan kinda hungry anyway, we could go get a bite to eat and you can get a soda or something." Randy smiled.

Kali shook her head. "I told you that I wanted nothing to do with you. And I also told you that I didn't want your help on the show."

"Baby, I didn't help." Randy said.

"Then how come I made the top ten? I know you had something to do with it."

Randy moved closer to Kali. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Would you believe that you made it on your own? Baby, you are that beautiful."

Kali felt a slight tingle go down her spine. "Randy," was all she managed before he kissed her. Kali wanted to push away but the kiss consumed her quickly as Randy pushed her against the wall. He deepened the kiss by biting on her lower lip. Kali was able to push away for a few moments. "Randy, I can't." she said.

Randy looked at her swollen lips. There was nothing that he could tell her now that would make him believe that she was still unaffected by him. "Come get something to eat with me." he said.

"I don't think I can."

"Kali I promise not to try anything funny. I just want to catch up. We were friends once."

"We were also more than friends." Kali looked at him. After a moment of silence she spoke. "Alright, but no funny business." she smiled. _Damn him_. she thought as he smiled.

-----------------------------------------

__

Okay so it was a lame chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon. If you and any suggestions on where you would like to see the story go, please tell me.


	4. truth and friendship

"So what have you been up too?" Randy asked as they sat in a 24-hour diner.

"Well I went for two and a half years at the tech school and got a degree in Vet Technology. I guess I don't need to ask you the same thing." Kali smiled.

"No I guess not. So why would you want to do this? I mean you have such a different career path."

Kali thought for a moment. "I don't really know. I just always wanted to be apart of the business, ever since your dad used to take us to the shows." Kali smiled. "Those were good times."

"Kali, whatever happened between us? I don't mean 'us' as in dating, but as in friends." Randy looked serious.

"I don't know. I guess after you left me that last time I was so mad at you I didn't care if I ever talked to you again. You never called me either." Kali pointed out.

"I know and I am sorry about that." Randy reached over and took her hand.

Kali looked at their joined hands. "Did you know that your mom kept calling me and telling me that I needed to come over for a visit? She wanted us to be together."

"Do you know why I came to you when I left the Marines?" When Kali shook her head he went on. "The whole time that I was in boot camp the only thing that I could think about was you. I was kicking myself in the butt when I thought about how I left you. Kali you have no idea how sorry I am at the way they treated you when I turned myself in. If there is anyway for me to make it up to you, please tell me."

"Truth be told Randy. I am not mad at you. I'm just a little hurt."

Randy was a little taken aback. "They why all the fuss when I kiss you?"

"Don't you understand? You left me to go to the Marines you told me that you wanted to break up because you wanted the chance to date other girls while you were away. I didn't know how to take that so I got pissed at you. Then Jamie told me that the night that we broke up you slept with her. I wouldn't put it past you, so that just made me angrier."

"I never slept with her." Randy cut in. "She wanted me to, but I couldn't. I was still in love with you."

Kali looked away. "Randy," she started.

"Kali look, I know that things between us are never going to be the same. Honestly I just want to be friends again. I really miss the friendship that we used to have before hormones got in the way." Randy grinned.

Kali thought for a moment. Could she really be friends with him again? "We could try, but I am not promising anything."

"I am willing to take anything that you are willing to give me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

RAW......

Kali walked down the hall toward where the Diva contestants were sharing a locker room with the raw divas. Kali was a little nervous, but she would be okay when the show started. Kali entered the room and was greeted by Michelle.

"Kali!" she exclaimed. "You will not believe who was just looking for you."

Kali stopped and looked at her. "Who?" she asked already knowing who it was.

"Only the hottest man alive. Randy of course."

"Oh." Kali sat down on the bench.

"What are you oh-ing about? Don't you know how big this is?"

"It's not really that big. I have to go to the bathroom." Kali stood and walked out the door. She didn't want to listen to anyone praise Randy. She knew how hot he was, but she didn't see the big deal in him coming to see her.

She walked out the door and headed down the hall. Kali had no idea where she was going, but she didn't worry because she saw Randy standing talking to Maven.

"Hi guys." she said walking up to them.

"Hey." Randy said giving her a hug. "Mav, this is Kali one of my oldest friends."

"It's nice to meet you." Kali shook Maven's hand.

"So if you guys are only friends." Maven started.

"Don't go there. She's not your type." Randy answered.

"I can speak for myself." Kali hit him in the arm. "Were you about to ask me something?" she asked Maven.

"I was going to see if you wanted to get dinner sometime."

"I would love to." she smiled at Randy. "But I will have to see what I am doing."

"Let me know beautiful." Maven winked and walked away.

"What was that about?" Randy asked.

"What? I have always liked him. Why can't I go out to eat with him?"

"He's not your type." Randy said.

"And you are?" Kali smiled.

"If when you put it that way." he grinned.

"Anyway, I heard that you were looking for me."

"Yeah I wanted you to meet the rest of the guys. And since Ric found out that you were here, he hasn't stopped bugging me to see you."

"How is Ric?" she asked as they started walking down the hall.

"Well you can ask him when you see him. So are you nervous?"

"No." Kali lied and Randy picked up on it.

"Okay say whatever you want, but I can see it. You'll do great."

They stopped in front of a locker room that said "Evolution" on it. "Do you guys really have locker rooms with your names on it?"

"No everyone uses this room, but when they tape something for the show everyone leaves. Come on let's go in."

Kali took in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _She thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

There is another chapter in the books. I have a idea where I want the story to go, so please let me know what you are thinking. And I have to say a BIG CONGRATS to Randy for winning the World Heavyweight Championship last night.


	5. adivce

Kali was happy that they were leaving the locker room now. Ric just kept talking her ear off about how good it was to see her again, how great she looked and how dumb Randy was for giving her up. Kali normally love the attention that she gets, but that was a little too much.

"Sorry about that." Randy said as the walked down the hall.

" I knew that Ric was a talker, but damn." Kali laughed.

"Yeah but he was right about me leaving you. It was really stupid of me." Randy stopped them. "Kali, I know that I agreed to be only friends with you, but that's impossible when I feel the way that I do."

Kali looked at Randy and she saw only honestly in them. Deep down in her heart she wanted to say that everything was okay and that she wanted to be with him again but the truth was, it wasn't and she wasn't. Things were just too weird between them right now. "Randy." She said softly. "Right now the only thing that I want from you is friendship. If you don't.." She was interrupted by a passionate kiss Randy gave her. Kali was consumed by the kiss that she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. When she realized what she was going she pushed him away, hard. "I can't do this again." She said turning from him.

Randy took in a deep breath to calm himself before walking over to her. He placed his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder. "Kali, I know that it's going to be hard to trust me again, but baby you don't know how badly I need you."

Kali pulled away from him a looked at him. "If you need me so bad then why haven't I heard from you in three years?" Kali left him with that question.

Randy watched her leave him yet again. What was it going to take for her to believe him? He turned and noticed that Ric was watching the whole thing with a smile on his face. "Don't even say it." Randy smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Ric asked. "I was simply going to say that it's about time she did something for herself."

"I don't understand her sometimes. I mean when we kiss she is all into it, then she pushes me away and says that she only wants to be friends. I just want her to know how sorry I am and how much I want to be with her again."

"Believe me she knows. What I want to know is why you are trying to get back with her so bad? I mean I have never seen you chase a girl before."

"She is that kind of girl that deserves to be chased after. Ric I was in love with her and I am not so sure if I am over her." Randy said quietly.

"So why did you ever let her go? You were so dumb for doing that."

"I know, but I was young and stupid. We were getting to the point where we were talking about getting married and I freaked. Now I know that if I had married her then, I would be the happiest person on earth right now."

"Randy I am going to tell you something that you should have known for a long time. That young girl has always been in love with you. The last time that I saw her I had my son with him and I tried setting them up. She politely said that she was waiting for you to realize that you were in love with her. She didn't want anyone but you and I can see that it's still the same way."

Randy shook his head. "Then why won't she admit it now? I mean she knows how much I want to be with her."

"I think that you have to keep on her. Show her how much you still care about what she means to you. It has been years since she has seen you. You can't just keep kissing her and expecting her to fall into bed with you again."

"I don't just want her that way. I want to be able to hold her and kiss her when ever I want and not worry that she is going to hit me later."

Ric laughed. "Respect her wishes and remain friendly. She'll come to you sooner or later." With that Ric walked away from Randy.

Randy took what Ric said to heart and decided that he was going to give Kali the ball.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kali walked toward the stage where she was to be going out in front of everyone wearing nothing but a little bikini. She was a little nervous but when she felt two familiar arms go around her shoulders she calmed down a little. "Kali I just want to wish you good luck tonight. Make me proud." Randy said behind her.

Kali laughed. "Yes, dad. Now if you don't mind this is not how friends hold each other."

"Well this is how I hold my friends." Randy stated not moving.

"Oh really. Then go greet Dave like that." She said pointing to him a few feet from them.

"Alright." Randy left where he was standing and went over to where Dave was talking to his wife and hugged him from behind.

"What the?" Dave yelled turning around to see Randy blush. "What the hell man?"

"Sorry, just proving something." Randy left and walked back over to a hysterical Kali. "See I told you."

Without thinking Kali leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. Kali pulled away quickly. "Sorry." She looked down.

"Baby it's alright. You can kiss me any time you want." He grinned.

Kali shook her head. "I have to go." She said walking toward where the other diva contestants were starring at her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Alright there you go another chapter. I know that this one was a little on the lame side, but I have to build a story and give you all the background right? Well please tell me what you thought._


	6. meet the parents, again?

Well here is another chapter. We are supposed to get hit really hard by Ivan for the next couple of days so I don't know when I will be able to update again. I hope you like the chapter……………

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Two weeks later……

Kali wanted to jump for joy. She had it through another round of competition. Everything in her life was going so well she was waiting for something bad to happen. The competition looked to be favoring her and things with her and Randy have been going so well. He has respected her wishes to be only friends, as they have not kissed since that last time.

"Kali!" she heard Randy yell to her as he greeted her.

"Hey." She replied giving him a hug. "How did I do?"

"You were amazing. I can't wait until they use me." He grinned.

"So Killer what are you doing tonight?" she asked calling him by her special nickname.

"Don't you know where we are? How could you ask me that?" he smiled.

Kali then remembered that they were in St. Louis for the night and that he would be going to see his parents. "That's right, how could I forget? I mean I _only_ live here." She smiled.

"Why don't you come with me? I know that my mom would love to see you again."

"Are you trying to bring me home to meet your parents?" she laughed.

"Maybe,"

"I guess I could."

"Okay meet me after the show. I have to get ready for my match." Randy said as he walked away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Randy I don't know about this." Kali said as they pulled up to a large house. She was excited right until this moment when she saw his mom coming out the door.

"Chill out Kali. You know my parents already." Randy got out of the car and greeted his mother.

Kali breathed in a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves then she got out of the car.

"KALI!" his mom yelled. "You didn't tell me that you were bringing this young lady home." She said hitting Randy in the arm lightly.

"Ouch mom." Randy joked as he walked away into the house.

"Hi, Mrs. Orton." Kali said walking up to her.

"Oh please child you can call me mom." She smiled as she put her arm around her shoulder. "Now why haven't you come by to see me?"

"Well lately I have been on the road." Was the only excuse that she could think of.

"Oh I know honey." Mom started as they walked into the house. "We are glad to see that you and Randy are friends again." There were sounds coming from the living room indicating the boys were watching old wrestling tapes. Kali and Mom went into the kitchen to make some finger foods. "So how have you been dear?"

"I've been good. I love traveling for the show."

"Yeah my boys always love being on the road. Are you staying the night?"

"I was planning on going home later."

"No I mean are you staying the night here tonight? There is no sense in you driving all the way home only to come back in the morning." She smiled.

"Mom what are you planning?" Kali asked catching on.

"Nothing, but a little get-together." Then mom got serious. "Kali what's going on between you are Randy?"

"Nothing. We are just friends. It's something that we both agreed that we wanted."

Mom sighed and walked over to where Kali was making sandwiches. "Look, I know that you two have not had a good past, but my son loves you. No matter what he says remember that he does. Now lets bring this junk food out to the boys." Mom said walking away.

_Why does everyone keep telling me that Randy is in love with me? It was so long ago._ Kali thought as she walked out into the living room.

Randy and his dad were going over some of Randy's old matches and Kali sat next to Randy.

"Kali it's great to see you again. Have you gotten more beautiful?" Dad asked.

Kali blushed. "Why do you have to state the obvious dad?" Randy joked looking at Kali.

"I was just trying to make conversation. Now son looked at this match and tell me what is wrong with it." Dad said drawing Randy back to the TV.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kali sat on the back porch on the swing looking out at the night sky. It was late and mom had already gone to bed. They talked her into staying the night, but she wasn't tired enough to go to bed. They boys were still watching old matches so she came out here to think.

"Kali?" Randy asked softly as she walked out onto the porch.

"Yeah, I'm here." She replied not moving.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he sat on the swing with her.

"Just thinking about old times."

"Care to share?"

"I am just thinking about when we were kids. How much fun I had over here. Sometimes I wish that we never got serious. I mean we would still be the friends that we were back then with not a care in the world."

Randy stayed silent for a minute. "I'm not sure I agree with that. I mean when we were together it was the most perfect time that I have ever had." He took in a deep breath. "Kali I am not so sure that we aren't meant to be together like that again. Because I know that I am still in love with you." He admitted.

"Randy," Kali started.

"No please hear me out." He paused. "Kali when we were growing up everyone used to tease me because I knew that you were the girl that I wanted to marry. They used to say that I was a girl thinking about you all the time and trying to get you to notice me. Then you did one day and that's when my life changed. I had everything that I wanted and what everyone said didn't matter to me anymore. When we broke up I felt like something had been ripped from my heart. I realized too late that it was you that made me complete. I was stupid to let you go and I think that's why I am trying so hard to get you to notice me again. Maybe someday you'll see how much you still mean to me. Kali, I love you."

Kali started to sob lightly. All this was too much for her already unstable heart to take. "Randy I love you too, but."

"No, no buts. Kali please give me another chance. I want to prove to you that you are the only woman that I ever want."

"But," she went on. "My heart can't take anymore. Please understand when I say that right now, friendship is all that I can take. I mean it's been three years since I have seen or talked to you and things are going way too fast. Please just be my friend right now, and help me get through this. I want to be with you too, but right now I will completely break down if I am."

Randy sighed and put his arm around her. He knew that all this was going to be too much for her to take. _I guess you don't have a choice Randy old boy._ "Okay, I can give you what you want."

Kali laid her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that the rest of the night as they fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I know you all want to see them together, but I want you to wait a little longer. Please tell me what you all think._


	7. roses

Kali walked out to her rental with Randy. It's been a few weeks since the night at his parent's house and things were going good. Randy has not pushed her into anything, as they have not kissed.

"What is that?" Randy asked looking toward her car.

"I don't know."

As they got closer Kali noticed that there were roses in her car. How they got there she had no idea, but she knew who put them there.

"Kal, who sent you roses?" Randy asked a little shocked to see them in the car.

Kali smiled. "No one, don't worry about it."

"Are you seeing someone?" Randy asked as the thought came to him.

"No, but someone must have a little crush on me." She smiled. _I'll have to call him tonight._ She thought.

"Who has a crush on you?" He asked wanting to get the answer from her so that he could have a little talk to this mystery person.

"I don't know." Kali lied.

"Alright, well I'll have to find out."

"Randy why do you care anyway? I mean we are only friends."

Randy sighed. "I know, but I like to look out for you. I don't want some crazy stalker after you."

"It's okay, I am a big girl. I have to go to the hotel now. I'll see you Wednesday at your parents?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Randy gave her a hug and she got into the car.

Randy watched her as she drove away. He knew that she was lying about seeing someone, but he couldn't figure out who it was. He knew that it was not someone on the show, because they all knew how much he wanted to be with her. Randy sighed as he walked to his own rental car.

Once inside the car, he pulled out his cell phone and called his best friend, John.

"Sup dawg?" John asked answering.

"That's getting old man. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, waiting for my honey to give me a call."

Randy laughed. "Another one already? What's her name?"

John paused. "I don't remember."

"When are you going to settle down?" Randy asked as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Yeah you're one to talk. I bet you have been with hundreds of girls."

"Naw man I've settled down. There is only one that I want now."

"Yeah I heard about that." John said softly. He paused for a moment then spoke again. "Hey I have another call so let me call you back man."

"Alright, are you coming to my parent's house Wednesday?"

"Yeah you know I will be there."

"Okay see ya later man." Randy hung up and headed toward the hotel.

__

Meanwhile......

"Hello?" John answered the other line.

"Thanks for the roses stud." Kali spoke.

"Hey baby. I knew you would like them. Did Randy see them?"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell him they were from you."

"Kali, we have to tell him. I mean it's been three weeks."

Kali sighed. "I will, but he still thinks that he loves me. Besides he's your best friend you know what that would do to him." She paused. "Now about these roses."

John laughed. "You can thank me later."

"Oh I plan on it. So were are you?"

"Um, to be honest I don't know. I don't think Charlie knows where he is going." Kali heard Charlie yell "shut up" in the background. "Randy asked me if I was going to his parent's house."

"He asked me the same thing. So what are we going to do? I mean he doesn't even know that we know each other."

"Maybe that's the time to tell him?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go. I mean I am not so sure that I want him to know."

John sighed. "Alright baby we won't tell him. I mean I like having a secret relationship. It might be fun. I want you to come, he might think something is wrong. When it's all over we can go back to your place and you can thank me for the flowers. But you have to know that I don't like lying to him."

"You think I do? He's been my friend since we were in diapers. Randy was my first of a lot of things."

"I know he was and I don't like competing with him. Look let's talk about all the ways that you can thank me."

Kali laughed. "I would love to but I have to catch my plane. You'll just have to wait until Wednesday night. Unless you want to meet me before we go?"

"Oh hell ya baby." John paused. "I think I have a better plan. You are leaving tonight right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Why don't you just come to the show? He's not going to be here."

"Where is the show?" Kali asked.

"Austin. So are you coming?" John asked excited.

"Yeah I guess I could. I mean I don't get to see you very much right?"

"Just tell me when your plane comes in and I will be right there."

"Alright, well let me go now. I'll call you when I get my ticket."

"Bye babe."


	8. you're dating who!

**Here is another chapter. I hope you all like it. I intend to make things interesting soon so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Kali made her way toward Randy's parent's house. She knew that John was already here and she was nervous. John came home with her yesterday morning and they spent almost the whole time in her room. Kali knew that she was more than in lust with John; she was falling in love with him. Things with her and Randy were over and she was going to tell him tonight that she and John were together.

While Kali was at SmackDown, she met all of John's friends and even made a couple of her own. She loved the environment of the show and she liked all the people that worked on it. Kali was told that she would be made an offer to work on SmackDown if she did not win the contest, so either way she'll be working for the WWE. She secretly hoped that she would not win so that she could spend more time with John.

"Kali!" she heard Mrs. Orton yell. "I wasn't expecting you until later." She hugged Kali and led her inside.

Kali looked around and saw John talking to Randy. Once he saw her, he smiled. Kali smiled back and walked over to them. _Remember that he doesn't know about you and John. He doesn't even know that you know him._ She thought.

"Hey." She said giving Randy a hug.

"Hey, girl." Randy hugged her back. "I want you to met John."

"Hi, John." She hugged him.

John wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear, giving her butt a little squeeze.

"Don't get that friendly already John. You don't even know her."

"If he is anything like you Randy, then it's all I would expect." She said turning back to him. "Now where are the drinks?"

"That's my girl." Randy took her hand and led her toward the mini bar set up. She looked back at John and smiled.

"I am soo happy that you are finally here. There is something that I wanted to tell you." Randy said handing her a drink.

"There is something that I need to tell you too."

"Let's go outside so I can tell you in private." Kali nodded and followed him out back. There were a couple of people out there making out and they went to the corner of the yard. Randy stopped and stood in front of her. "Kali, I have thought about what you said, and I can't just be friends with you. Every time I look at you I just want to take you in my arms and show you how much you mean to me."

Kali took in a deep breath. _Now was the time to tell him._ She thought. "Randy I don't feel the same way. I'm falling in love with John."

Randy was shocked. "John?" It took him a minute to realize that she meant his friend. "You hardly know him. How could you be falling in love with him?" Kali looked down and he knew. "Have you been seeing him?"

"Randy I was going to tell you sooner, but I wanted to make sure that this thing between me and John was real and it is."

Randy turned from her. "I can't believe that you've been lying to me. Was he the one that left the roses in your car?"

"Yes he was."

Randy shook his head. "I can't talk to you right now."

Kali pleaded with him. "Randy please talk to me. I never meant to hurt you, but it just happened."

Randy walked up close to Kali. "It just happened? What about what you told me the last time we were here? You said that you still loved me. Kali you can't have us both. You can't have him as a boyfriend and me as a side item."

"You can't make me chose Randy! That's not fair. We just got to be friends again. Why can't it stay like that?"

Randy pulled her close to him. "Because this is how it is for me." Randy kissed her with all the passion he had built up.

Kali closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. She knew it was wrong and that John could be watching her. She pulled away and turned away. "I can't Randy. I don't feel the same way." She lied. Kali felt everything in her body turn to liquid fire when his lips touched hers.

"Then you have to choose him or me." Randy said and walked away.


	9. mothers know

Kali stood there with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know what to think at the moment. There was no way that Randy was making her choose between him and John. As she watched Randy walk back into the house, his mother came up to her.

"Kali are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kali lied.

"Kali, you should know better than to lie to me. I'm a mother and I know better. Randy made you upset and I just wanted to help."

Kali nodded. "He found out that John and I are together."

"Oh. I didn't see that coming."

"He told me that I had to choose between him and John. If I chose John then he wouldn't be my friend anymore. I never wanted any of this to happen. It's not like I went looking to hook up with John, it just happened."

Randy's mom took her in a hug. "You're happy with John aren't you?"

Kali nodded. "I really am. I don't know what to do. I don't want to break up with John, but I don't want to lose Randy as a friend." Kali paused and moved away from her. "I don't want him to be mad at me. I don't want him to be mad that I am trying to move on."

"Let me tell you something about my son. He loves you, but he's hardheaded. I think that it hurt his ego that you are happy with another man. He'll get over it and be okay because he wants you to be happy."

"Are you telling me that I should be with John and wait for Randy to come around?"

"Honey I am telling you that you need to follow your heart. If you are happy with John then-"

They were interrupted by a loud commotion in the house. Kali knew what was going on and she ran into the house.

"Randy!" She yelled. "Randy stop it!" She ran to where he was on top of John hitting him repeatedly in the face and chest.

When he didn't stop she tried to pull him off John. Randy swung backward at her making her fall down. When he realized that it was her, he stopped hitting John and went to help her up.

"Kali I am so sorry." He said offering his hand.

Kali stood up and pushed him away. She walked over to John kneeling beside him. "Are you okay?" John nodded looking at Randy. "Let's go."

John stood and Kali walked out the door with him.

"Randy what was that?" His mother asked. "You expect her to see that she wants to be with you, when you go around beating up her boyfriends?"

Randy looked around at everyone. "She doesn't love him like she loves me. He doesn't care about her the way I do."

"She'll learn on her own honey." His mom walked over to hug him. "If you are meant to be together you will be."

Randy pulled his mom into the kitchen so that they could talk in private. "I love her and she doesn't even seem to care about me anymore. I mean why would she go out and date my best friend. Not just any friend, but John. He's the only guy that I trusted with to tell my real feelings about her. He would tell me that she'll come around," Randy paused. "And the whole time he was seeing her."

"Son, I don't know what to tell you. For as long as I have known Kali, she has never had eyes for anyone else but you."

"She told me that she still loved me. If she does then why is she trying to hurt me so bad right now?"

"I don't think that she is meaning to. I think that what happened in the past between you two is still hurting her. I think that she is just trying to move on and see if what she is feeling for you is real."

"What should I do? I can't see them together."

"Then it's a good thing that he works on the other show, huh?"

"Yeah I guess. I think that I am going to go lay down for a couple of minutes." Randy walked upstairs. He laid in bed and plotted how he was going to get her back.

* * *

_**Well tell me what you thought about the chapter. I know it was a little short, and the next one will be longer I promise.**_


	10. the ride home

"Stop being a baby and let me clean your face." Kali said as her and John were riding home. They were almost to her house.

"Kali, I'm driving wait until we get back to your house." John said a little angrily.

"John why are you angry with me?" Kali said as she sat back.

John sighed, he didn't mean to come off like that. "I'm not mad at you. I just can't believe what Randy said to me and then he jumped me."

"What did he say to you?" Kali asked a little angry herself now. Randy was starting to act like an over protective parent.

"That he knew that I didn't care about you and that I was only using you to get back at him for something."

"Is it true?" Kali asked then regretted it.

"No!" John pulled into her driveway. He shut off the engine and turned to her. "Kali, I really like you and that's why I asked you out that night before I had any idea you were Randy's ex-girlfriend."

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just that he gave me a choice and I don't know what to do."

"What choice."

Kali looked toward the house. "To be with you or have him as a friend."

"Damn him!" John yelled hitting the steering wheel. "So are you going to break up with me now?"

"No," she looked at him. "John I really like you too. Randy is going to have to learn that he can't control me anymore and that if he wants to act like a two year old then he'll lose me."

John leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I'm starting to want to keep you all to myself." he whispered in her ear.

Kali smiled. "Let's go inside. You need to get cleaned up and I have to take a shower."

John grinned. "Can I get cleaned up in the shower?"

Kali laughed. "I guess."

"Alright." John hopped out of the car and rushed over to the other side of the car.

* * *

Kali listened to John singing in the shower. She smiled as she thought about what they just did in the shower. Never in her life did she feel so comfortable around a guy. John seemed to know when she was starting to get nervous he would make her laugh. 

Kali knew that things between her and Randy were never going to be the same again and she could accept that. She was twenty four years old and if he wanted to act like that then she wanted nothing to do with him. Sure she was still in love with him, but every minute she spends with John she starts to fall in love with him, too.

"Kali!" John yelled from the bathroom.

Kali walked toward the door and noticed that John had cracked it open a little sticking his head out. "Yes?"

"You took the towels with you."

Kali smiled. "You mean this one?" She held it up inches from him.

John went to grab it, but Kali moved it further away. "Come on Kali, give it to me."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" She grinned.

"You have one nasty mind. Now if you don't mind, can I have the towel?"

"No." Kali started to walk away. Suddenly she felt two wet arms go around her waist. "Ah, you are getting me all wet." she said laughing at the comment.

John reached around taking the towel and running back to the bathroom. Kali turned in time to see shut the door. Kali laughed and walked toward the kitchen not remembering when she had so much fun with a guy.

* * *

**Okay so this was a short chapter. Consider it just a filler. In the next chapter Kali will be back on the road with Randy. Can't wait to see what happens then.**


	11. in love?

"I'll miss you." John said as he kissed Kali once more. "Promise to come see me on Tuesday."

"I promise." Kali said hugging him. "Bye."

"Bye, babe." John walked toward the boarding tunnel.

Kali watched him until he disappeared. Sighing she turned to find her own flight. She was headed to Dallas for the next week of being on the road. After the last couple of days with John, Kali secretly wished that she would lose the contest so that she could travel with John.

"Kali!" Someone yelled behind her. She turned to see Randy walking up to her.

"What do you want? I am not making a choice."

Randy smiled. "That doesn't matter anymore."

"What?"

"Look Kali, I was wrong to try to make you make that kind of decision. All I wanted was for you to be happy, and if it's with John, then I'm happy for you."

"Are you serious?" Kali asked shocked.

"Yes I am." Randy smiled.

Kali arched an eyebrow. "Good, because you would have lost me as a friend if you would have made me choose."

Randy shook his head. "So you were going to choose John over me? Kali how could you do that?"

"Wow, wait a minute. I thought you didn't care?"

"That was until I thought you would have chosen me. Kali how could you choose someone that you barely know over someone that you have known your whole life?"

"Because he wasn't selfish enough to make me choose between and old friend and him." Kali started to get louder. "And maybe I am falling in love with him." She said.

"You can't be serious." Randy said in complete shock.

"I am and the more I am around you the more I love him because you are being an ass." With that she walked off.

Randy stood there and let everything sink in. If she was really in love with than that changed everything.

* * *

**Okay so that was a really short chapter. I will update soon, I hope.**


	12. and the winner is?

Sorry it's been so long since I updated my stories. I moved back to Tampa and then I started a new job and I am working more now too. Okay so onto the story huh?

* * *

Kali wanted to jump for joy. Christy was just named the winner of the diva search. Kali kissed Christy on the cheek and walked out of the ring. She smiled brightly as she entered the locker room and got ready to leave. This was just what she wanted.

It's been about three weeks since Randy's party and she and John have gotten really close and decided to move in together. She was moving this week to Boston. Now that she didn't win and have to stay on the show, she was free to go work for Teddy and travel with John. Everything was falling into place and she loved it.

Randy has kept his distance from her, which really confused her. She was glad that he was no longer pushing her, but she missed him all the same. There were rumors floating around that he was seeing Stacy now, but she knew that they weren't true. Randy was much better than that.

"Kali," Christy said walking into the locker room minutes later. "I am so sorry that you didn't win. I know how much you wanted this."

Kali smiled. "It's okay really. I got an offer from Teddy to work for him. That way I get to travel with John."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Your boy toy is on that show."

"He's not a boy." Kali winked.

Christy laughed. "Well do you want to go out and celebrate? We both have something to party for."

"I can't. I have to go to the airport. I am going to see John."

"Well in that case, don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Christy laughed and walked out.

Kali shook her head. Grabbing her stuff she walked of the locker room and toward her rental. She was looking forward to seeing John. It was going to be a good thing that she was the "loser" but she won in a different way.

"Kali," someone said behind her.

Kali turned and saw Vince standing there. "Hi, Vince, I was just leaving."

"I know, but there is something that I wanted to talk to you about. Will you follow me?"

Kali didn't know if she liked the sound of this. "Um, sure." She said and followed him to his little office. She sat in a chair across from him.

"I know that you have talked to Teddy about moving to his show, but I think that you would be more useful here."

"Are you telling me that I am going to stay on Raw?" Kali said almost heartbroken.

"I think that it would be the best thing for you. Here you can go after titles and feud with more people. On SmackDown you will only be eye candy." Kali nodded and Vince went on. "I know that you are seeing John romantically and to be on the same show, would only interfere with your career."

Kali thought for a moment. "If you know about me and John, then you should know that Randy and I used to date for a long time in the past. Right now working anywhere near him is interfering with my job."

Vince nodded. "I understand your concern and I will try to work something out, but we are going to keep you here for a while. I think a feud with Christy will be the right way to push you right now."

"I understand, and thank you for keeping me here." Kali said as she stood and shook Vince's hand.

Kali walked out of the room feeling like her would world was falling apart. Today had to be the worse day of her life. She didn't know how she was going to tell John.

Kali walked out of the building and saw that Randy was standing by her car. Her day just got worse. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I heard about Vince making you stay here. I am sorry." Randy looked sadly.

"Why are you sorry?" Kali asked confused. She thought that he would be happy that she was going to stay close.

"Kali I know that I have been acting like an ass, but I want to make it up to you. That's why I haven't talked to you in a while. I wanted you to have your space and be with John. I heard that you are moving him with him. I'm happy for you that you found someone that makes you happy."

"Randy, what do you want?" Kali said getting to the point. She knew Randy all to well to not know he was hinting at something.

"I want to make peace." Randy paused. "Kali, I didn't know how much I missed you until I saw you again that day. I just want to be friends with you. I don't know if I can lose you again like I did once before."

Kali closed her eyes and against her better judgment she said, "Alright, but you better not push me into anything, or it's over."

Randy smiled and nodded. "I promise. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see John. I have to tell him that I am not traveling with him after all." Kali looked a little sad.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You'll still see each other."

"I know, but we were looking forward to traveling together for a long time." Kali looked down. "Look I have to go. I will talk to you later."

Randy nodded and stepped aside to let her in the car. As he watched her drive away he knew that things just turned around for him. This was the best day he's had in a long time.


	13. turn of events?

**Well it's been a while since I worte and I am sorry for that. I moved from FL to CO and that's why it's been so long. I hope that this makes up for it. Oh yeah the "draft" doesn't happen in this story.. Sorry guys..  
**

* * *

"Well that should be the last of it." John said as he set the last of Kali's boxes in the living room. "I didn't know that you were going to keep all this crap when you moved in." 

Kali laughed and walked over to where John stood, wrapping her arms around him. "I warned you about this before I agreed to move in. You said I didn't have to get rid of anything if I didn't want to."

John shook his head. "I think we may need a bigger house." He winked at her.

Kali kissed him lightly on the lips. "I think we'll do just fine. I have a couple of days of get everything in order." She grinned.

"I am not going to live like a bachelor anymore am I?" She shook her head as the phone rang. "I'll get it." John answered going toward the phone.

Kali went into the kitchen and started to unpack her pots and pans. A moment later John came back into the room. "Hey babe, that was JR on the phone. He just wanted to make sure that you were all set to appear on Raw next week." John said in a simple voice.

Kali almost dropped what she was doing. She had totally forget to tell John that she wasn't going to SmackDown! "Oh John I totally forgot to tell you. I am sooo sorry." she rushed over to him.

John laughed. "It's ok."

"No it's not. I feel like I have been hiding something from you. I mean with all the moving and photoshots, it totally slipped my mind. Please don't be mad at me."

John hugged her. "It's really ok. Do you know why they want you to stay on Raw?"

Kali nodded. "Yeah, they think that fueding with Christy will be good for me. I told Vince that I didn't want to stay on Raw because Randy will interfere with my career, but he said that since I am seeing you that will interfere more."

John shook his head. "I can't believe that. Where is he to say that being with me will be bad for your career?"

"I don't know, but he is the boss and I and still a newbie so I didn't want to fight with him." Kali said walking back to her boxes.

John smiled and followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I am so glad that you are here. It was getting lonely."

Kali laughed. "Well I don't know how much we'll see each other, but I am happy too. I love you."

John kissed her deeply. "I love you too. Now have you seen the bed?" he laughed.

Kali shook her head and followed John up the stairs into the bedroom.

* * *

**_At Raw..._**

Kali looked around the locker room. She couldn't believe that she was finally a member of this company. Tonight would be her first night wrestling with Christy in a pillow fight. She wished that Christy had a little more training because Kali was ready to wrestle. Over the time that she has been with John, he has taught her to wrestle and she thought she was doing really good. Bruce P. was going to give her a tryout next week before the show to see if she could start wrestling for tv. But tonight she had to look sexy for the pillow fight.

"Hey Kali!" Christy yelled as she walked into the room.

Kali looked up at Christy. She was dressed in a short red dress and fish net stalkings. "Hey chicka. Are you excited about tonight?"

Chirsty smiled brightly. "You know it." She sat next to Kali. "I know that you didn't want to stay here, but I am so glad that you are. You were my only friend on the show, and I don't think that the other girls around here like me much."

Kali laughed. "That's not true. Everyone loves you." She stood and started to stretch. "It's me that people have a problem with. I guess once you have turned your back on Randy people turn their back on you."

"You still ignoring him?"

Kali shook her head. "No he promised me a couple of weeks ago that he wouldn't try to come between me and John again. He said that he only wanted me to be happy and if it was with John then he'll have to live with it."

Christy laughed. "Bull shit." she said simply.

"Yeah I know, but I kinda miss him anyway. We were really close there for a long while." Kali stood up again.

"So what was it like to sleep with him?" Christy asked out of the blue.

Kali looked shocked. "CHRISTY!" She yelled. "I am not answering that." she laughed.

"Ah, so you have sleeped with him. You are so damn lucky." Christy stood laughing. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go see my man before his match. See you in a little."

Kali nodded and contiuned stretching again. When the girls first started the show, Christy was involved with a guy back home. Then about two weeks into the show, she started hanging out with Shane "Hurricane" Helms. Before anyone knew what was going on, Christy no longer had a boyfriend and she was sharing hotel rooms with Shane. Kali laguhed. Things have changed so much since she started the show.

Just then there was a knock on the door. She walked over to it and opened it. Kali smiled and hugged the man standing there. "Ric, it's been so long."

"You look great are you ready for you match?" He asked.

Kali nodded and stepped out of the locker room. "I don't think I have been so ready." She smiled.

"How have you been?" He asked as they walked toward hair and make up.

"I have been really good. I moved in with John as you might already know."

Ric suddenly stopped. "Kali are you sure that you are making the right decision about him?"

Kali looked at him confused. "Did Ranyd send you to talk to me? I don't believe him"

Ric laughed. "No he did not. He was stupid for leaving you and I am not going to help him try to get you back. I think that you deserve much better than him. That's why I am worried about you."

Kali smiled. "I love that you are worried about me, but I am doing great."

Ric nodded. "You know about John's habits don't you. I mean before you, I don't think he stayed with one girl for more than a couple of hours. I just don't want to see you hurt. Besides Randy might take advantage of that."

Kali laughed. "Are you still friends with Randy?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean that I don't think he's an idiot." Ric smiled. "Just be careful ok?"

Kali nodded. "Ok." She hugged Ric and walked toward hair and make up.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at SmackDown!**_

John walked out of the arena and headed for his car. It has been a long week and he wanted Kali. After a couple of hours he put in a call to someone who would spend the night with him. John smiled when he saw a pretty blonde waiting at his car.

"Hey sexy." The young blonde said as John came closer to her. "I didn't think I had the right car." she smiled.

John grinned. "But you do. It's good to see you again Rach." He hugged and kissed her.

"So where's your girlfriend?" She asked.

John shook his head and threw his bag in the backseat. "She's on Raw."

"But she moved in with you right?" Rach asked a little sad. John smiled and nodded. "So she doesn't know that I am here?"

John shook his head. "Nope."

Rach smiled brightly. "Good lets get out of here shall we?"

John nodded and walked around to get into the car.

* * *

**OH! NO! What's John doing and who is Rach? Well there is a huge twist in the story coming soon and I hope that you liked this chapter. I promise not to be so long with the next chapter. Until then please review and let me know you still like the story.**  



	14. What did she just do?

**Wow I didn't know it had been so long since I updated. Truth be told I have other things to work on and worry about. I am back with another chapter so I hope you all like it.

* * *

**

"That was an awesome match Kali." Christy said walking through the curtain.

"You too, Christy." The girls hugged and walked down toward the locker room. On the way down the hall, Kali noticed Randy sitting down with his head in his hands. "I'll catch up to you later." She told Christy and walked over to Randy. "Randy?" She asked sitting next to him now.

Randy looked up and then back down again. "Good match." Was all he said.

"Are you okay? You look like someone just died." She said softly.

Randy looked up at her. "My father is in the hospital. He had a stroke." Randy said looking back at the ground.

Kali was in complete and udder shock. Bob was like a second father to her. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked on a shaky voice.

Randy shook his head. "They don't know. He hasn't woken up yet." He paused. "I'm worried about him Kali."

Kali nodded her head. "We'll go see him after your match okay?" She said firmly.

"You are going to come with me?" He asked unsure of why she was offering.

"Of course I am. Bob is a father to me too. You know that."

"Thank you Kali." Randy said hugging her. Then he sighed. "I have to do my thing now. I will meet you by the car okay?"

"Sure." Kali answered as he walked away. She sat there for a moment soaking everything in. Then she remembered that she was supposed to see John tonight. Kali rushed back to the locker room and searched for her cell phone.

"Kali are you okay?" Torrie asked looking at the young girl throw clothes out of her bags.

"Yeah, I just need my phone." Kali said as she found it. Sitting down she dialed John's number. When he didn't pick up his voice mail came on. "Hey John, it's Kali. Something important came up and I have to go back to St. Louis tonight. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you." Kali hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Torrie asked a little concerned.

"Oh, um yeah it's alright I hope." Kali stood up and started gathering her clothes from the floor and chairs. Once she had everything packed she headed out to where Randy had parked his car. A few minutes later he showed up. "You didn't take a shower?"

Randy shook his head. "No, I just want to get there as soon as I can." He said getting in the car.

Kali got in knowing that this was not going to be a weekend vacation.

* * *

John yawed as she sat up in bed. Tonight was the last night on the road for him this week. He couldn't wait to get home to Kali tomorrow.

"Good morning sunshine." Rachel said from the bathroom. She walked out in nothing but a towel.

"You know you could get me into trouble looking like that." John smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

Rachel giggled. "After everything we did last night, it was hard not to. I'm just sad that I have to leave today." She frowned.

John stood and walked over to her. "You know that you can come see me anytime you want." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Now get ready so you don't miss your flight.

"Alright, but only because I love you." Rachel said walking into the bathroom again.

"I love you too honey." John said walking over to his bag. He knew that it was a very wrong thing to have Rachel here without Kali knowing. If it got back to her that he had a girl sleep in this room last night, she would be heartbroken. It was a surprise when Rach called him and told him that she was coming. There was no way that he could say no to her. She was such a fun girl and John missed spending time with her. He just hoped that Kali wouldn't find out.

* * *

Kali shielded her eyes as she stepped out of the car. She and Randy made it to the hospital very early this morning. After a couple of hours Kali decided that she wanted to go to a hotel to sleep it off. Randy stayed in the room with his father while she left. She saw Randy sitting on the curb outside as she walked up. "How is he?" she asked sitting next to him.

"He's awake." Was all Randy said.

"That's great news right?" Kali asked a little unsure.

Randy shook his head. "Yeah it's great news. He can't speak, but he seems fine."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." She replied standing up. They headed for the tiny wooded area next to the hospital. "What's going on?"

Randy sighed. "I'm not sure. I was watching my mom last night cry and hold onto my dad like she will never see him again." He paused. "They love each other so much. I know that, that is what I am missing in my life now. I still young, but it's never too early to fall in love and start a family."

"Randy I," was all she got out before he kissed her. Kali sank into the warm pressure of his lips and did the worst thing she could. She kissed him back.

* * *

**Okay there you go. I hope to have a new chapter up as soon as I see how many people still like this story. Please let me know what you think. **


	15. A ring?

**Well I guess I lied when I said I'd have a chapter up soon. Since it's been 6 months from the last update I have to try to get things back on track with what's going on right now in wrestling. Please read and review.**

* * *

Kali had butterflies in her stomach all day. She was going to see John tonight and she had to break some bad news to him. After her kiss with Randy she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. All she knew was that she needed to stay away from Randy until she talked to John. She headed toward the locker room that John was supposed to be in.

"Kali!" John said behind her.

She smiled and turned to look at him. "Hey baby." she said kissing him. "I was hoping to surprise you."

"You did. I didn't think that I would see you until I got home." He hugged her. John was so glad to see her again. "So how did things go in St. Louis?"

Kali nodded. "Well I was there because Randy's dad had a stroke. When I left things were getting better, but he's still not able to talk."

John tilted his head. "You blew me off so that you could to go to St. Louis with Randy? How could you do that? I thought things were over with you to."

Kali didn't understand why John was getting upset. She was there to be with Bob. "John it wasn't like that. Bob is like a father to me and I wanted to be there with his family." she paused. "But something did happen."

John's eyes widen. "Kali please tell me that you did not have sex with him."

Kali laughed. "No nothing like that." John nodded as for her to go on. "We need to sit down and have a talk."

John shook his head. "No I think I'll stand for this one."

"Okay. I may have kissed Randy while I was there."

"I can not believe this!" John yelled. "I'm going to kill that ass the next time I see him. And I can't even look at you." he turned.

"Who's Rachel?" Kali asked.

John turned and looked back at her. "What are.. I don't know a Rachel."

Kali laughed. "John people talk. And just walking around I've heard a couple people talking about a Rachel that John hooked up with last weekend." she tilted her head.

John's face turned red. "Kali it's not what you think. Is that why you kissed Randy? Because you thought I was doing something behind your back?"

"No John, that's not why it happened. But it does help my point of why I came here tonight. I don't know what I want anymore. I have been telling myself that I couldn't stand Randy. Seeing him so sad over his dad, made me see why I loved him in the first place."

"I can't believe that you are leaving me for him. Randy of all people. Did you forget that he's a playboy? He will hurt you in a short matter of time."

Kali looked down. "John you aren't hearing me. I am not leaving you for Randy. I'm not really leaving you. I just need some time to get things right in my head. John I do love you and I will always care about you. But things with Randy are so rough right now. We have a long and painful history."

"When I get back home, you and all of your things won't be there." John turned away again.

"John, please." Kali reached out to him. "Don't be like this."

John turned back to her. "Kali I love you. I'm not sure what to say to you." he reached into his pocket. "I was going to give this to you." He opened a ring box. "Rachel is my cousin and the only person I could trust to keep this secret." He took Kali's hand and placed the box in her hand. "Look at this when you do your thinking. I may still be waiting when you decide." With that John walked away.

Kali looked in complete shock at the ring in her hand. Now she had butterflies, but not the good kind. This was going to only make things worse for her.

* * *

Randy had a smile on his face as he walked into the arena Monday night. His dad was doing a lot better and getting his speech back. But he was mostly excited to see Kali. Rumors were going around that she and John had a huge fight and were no longer seeing each other. After their kiss, things were looking perfect for a reunion.

"Randy!" John yelled from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Randy said shocked.

John grinned. "Looks like we are going to be on the same show again." he walked up to Randy. "And I'm here to make sure that you stay away from Kali."

Randy stood with his hands on his hips. "From what I hear, you and Kali are no more. She's fair game now."

John laughed. "You have to be kidding me. I gave Kali an engagement ring. It's only a matter of time before she comes to know that I am the one she's meant to be with. Not you Randy. You had your chance at making her happy. It's my turn now." with that John walked away.

Randy stood there with so many things running in his head. John had proposed to Kali? Why hadn't she told him. Why did she kiss him, when she knew that John wanted to be settle down with her. He needed to talk to her more than ever.

* * *

**Okay that's where this chapter ends. Please tell me what you all thought. Does this story have any fans left?**


	16. I'm walking away

Kali sat in the car looking at the ring box John had given her. She couldn't get the thought of it out of her head. Here she was confused at what she really wanted and the whole time John had already known. Then there was Randy who had also already known what he wanted. Kali never thought in a million years she would have to choose between two gorgeous men.

"Kali?" Torrie asked driving the car to the next show. "Are you going to be okay?"

"John and Randy are going to be on the same show. Not just the same show, but I'm on that show. And now I have this ring haunting me. Torrie what did I get myself into?" Kali asked looking away from the box and out the window.

"You want to know that I think?" When Kali nodded she went on. "You have two men almost fighting over you. Now I can't say that I'm not jealous, but it's not fair to either one of them. Who do you love?"

Kali laughed. "If it were that easy don't you think I would have chosen by now?" she paused. "Truth is I love them both, but in very different ways. Randy and I have something that goes back a long time ago. But John and I have something new and exciting. I'd be happy with either one."

Torrie laughed. "Kali we both know that you wouldn't not be in the situation if you were happy with either one. I mean you went behind Randy's back and started seeing John. Then you kissed Randy and wanted to break up with John. If John had not given you that ring, would you be sitting there wondering if you love him?"

"I guess your right." Kali sat back in her seat. Torrie had a very good point. Last week she went to see John to break things off. Why would she feel any different because John wanted to get married. Then again it was only a kiss between her and Randy. Did that really mean that she could trust him again?

Kali's cell phone started ringing. She reached into her purse and looked at the caller id. Sighing she answered it. "Randy I really don't want to talk about it." was all she said.

"Kali please listen to me. I know that John gave you a ring and I think that you should be with him." Randy sounded sad.

"Wait what are you talking about? How did you know that he gave me a ring?" Kali asked a little concerned. "I never told you that John was going to propose to me."

"I know, John told me. Look Kali he really wants to be with you, and I don't think that I can take that away from him or you."

"How do you know getting married is what I want? It's not like I knew that John was going to propose."

Randy laughed. "Kali I know you remember. Ever since we were little all you have wanted was to get married and have a family. Truth is I don't know if I want to get married anytime soon. And if you and John are at a place where you can, then you should."

Kali was really confused now. Randy went on and on about how he never wanted to lose her and that she was what he was missing in his life. Now he was telling her that he's walking away and letting her be with John. "Randy I don't know what I want. And to be honest with you," she paused. "To be honest with you, you are confusing the hell out of me. Can we please just talk about this later?"

She heard Randy sigh. "Kali I know what I am doing is the right thing. Please don't make this harder on me than it already is." With that he hung up the phone.

"Did that really just happen?" she asked.

"What did he say?" Torrie asked interested now.

"He's leaving me. He knows that John proposed to me and he wants me to be with him."

Torrie laughed. "Randy walk away? That boy has something up his sleeve."

"I don't know Torrie."

* * *

Randy sighed as he hung up the cell phone. That was probably the hardest thing he'll ever have to do. 

"How did it go?" Edge asked.

"What does it matter?" Randy stated walking away. He never wanted to tell Kali that he didn't want her. He didn't want to tell her that he'd never want to get married. Truth was the moment that he and Kali would have gotten back together, he was going to propose. Kali was the kind of girl that you never let go.

"Randy!" John yelled at him.

Randy turned around. "What do you want John?"

"Just wanted to see how things were going with you and Kali?" he laughed.

"She's all yours." Randy said.

John looked confused. "What do you mean she's all mine?"

"I told her that I can't be with her. You are the right guy for her. So that's it." Randy started to walk away.

"Why would you do that?" John asked.

"All I ever wanted was for Kali to be happy. Yeah I know how that sounds, but its true. It was never about competing with you. She must be happy with you and so I'm happy with that."

"You can't be serious. When does Randy Orton care about what a girl wants?"

Randy looked away. "When the girl is the only one to make me fall in love with her." With that Randy walked away.

* * *

**So what's going to happen now? Is Kali going to go to John, or is Randy just making her want him? Please review and let me know who you think she should be with.**


	17. Feelings?

Kali got out of the car and was greeted by John. He looked happy about something. She didn't really want to talk to him though, she needed to find Randy.

"Hey honey." John said hugging her.

"Hi John." She said half hugging him back. "Look I'm late and I can't stay and talk. I'll catch up with you after the show okay?" She said walking toward the arena not paying attention to the fans yelling for her.

John watched her go. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Torrie.

Torrie laughed. "You can't be that dense. She's looking for Randy."

John was slightly shocked. "He doesn't want her anymore. Why would she need to find him?"

"John, let me let you in on something. Randy knew what he was doing. When he so called walked away, it only made her want him more." Torrie shook her head in sorrow. "I'm sorry John."

"I'm not going to lose her to him." John said walking inside the building searching for Kali. He knew deep down that Randy had something up his sleeve, but he thought that maybe Randy would give up and do the right thing. John was never more certain that Kali was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Randy was not going to get in his way.

-----------------------

Kali quickly walked into the women's locker room. She had to get away from John. Things were so messed up in her head, and she needed to figure them out. Something was rubbing her the wrong way with the way that Randy sounded on the phone. It wasn't that he was letting her, but it was something in his voice.

"Hey Kali." Torrie said walking into the locker room. "Are you okay?"

Kali shook her head. "Yeah, I just needed some space." she looked down at her bag. "Did you see Randy?"

"No, but you might want to get to him before John does."

Kali sat up concerned. "Why does John want him?" she was confused.

Torrie sat next to Kali. "We both know that you are going to be with Randy. Randy knew what he was doing when he walked away. It just made you want him more."

Kali shook her head. "No no no. I am just concerned about Randy. I have known him a long time, and something didn't make sense when he called me. I have no way made my choice yet."

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Kali, come on and stop running them in circles."

Kali stood. "I need to find them." She said walking out the door. Thinking for a moment she knew where she could find Randy before a show. She headed out to the ring. Sure enough he was sitting a few rows back. Slowing down she walked up to him. "Randy we need to talk." she said.

Randy looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm not coming to the wedding." was all he said.

She stood in front of him. "I'm not getting married." she said looking into his eyes. "I want to know why you are just giving up. After months and months of telling me that I am what's missing in your life, you just walk away. It's not like you to just give up on something you want even more."

Randy stood and moved closer to her. "Kali, I do love you and I always will." he paused. "The thing is I know that I can't have you. There is another man that loves you just as much as I do. I have done a lot of things to you that I'm not proud of. John has been nothing but the best to you. I can't compete with that. The past will come up when we fight, and I don't want to keep putting you though that pain. I truly only want the best for you. As much as it hurts, I believe that John is the best for you. He can give you things, that I could only wish to give you. That's why I'm giving up. I can't be the thing that you regret when you get old. Wondering if things would have been better if you had been with John."

Kali was shocked. She had never heard Randy talk this openly about things. "The day that John gave me that ring, I was breaking up with him. After that moment we had at the hospital, I wasn't sure he was who I wanted to be with." she closed her eyes. When she opened them she was starring into Randy's. "Please don't give up on me."

Randy smiled and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss. Neither of them had felt something so strong before. It truly left them breathless.

"I knew it." Someone said beside them. When the turned to look, they saw John standing there. "You are going to get." John said with his fists closed ready to fight.

---------------------------------

**So that's where this one ends. I haven't decided on who I want Kali to end up with. What do you guys think? Please review and I'll update in a couple days.**


	18. A story line?

Kali couldn't believe that she was sitting between Randy and John, in Vince's office. These two men were acting like little boys. She sat with her arms crossed across her chest waiting for Vince to talk.

"I have no idea what is going on with the three of you lately." He started. "We need to have this worked out before the show tonight. I will not have my stars beating the crap out of each other."

"I'm sorry Vince, it won't happen again." Kali said.

Vince laughed. "Now Kali, I'm sure you had nothing to do with this. Why don't you go ahead and get ready for the show. These two boys and I have some unfinished business."

Kali sat there for a moment. She looked and John, then at Randy. She could still tell that they were steaming, but she did as she was told and left. She stood outside the door and waited to hear something from the room. When nothing came through the door, she headed to find something to do. All she had was an interview tonight so there wasn't much need to get dressed up.

She headed out to the ring and watched some new guys messing around. As she watched her mind started drifting into another world. She wondered what Vince was saying to Randy and John. But mostly she wondered what had gotten into the both of them. This situation between the three of them have gotten way out of hand.

"What happened?" Torrie asked bring her out of her thoughts.

Kali turned toward her. "John saw Randy kiss me, and they started fighting." she simply said. Sighing she went on. "Torrie, it's getting out of hand. I think I might have to leave the show or something. I can't let then ruin their careers."

Torrie laughed. "Kali it's not that serious. Besides who would ride with me if you left?"

Kali smiled. "Thanks Torrie. I should be getting ready now." she said then left for the locker room.

------------------------------------------

Kali was called to Vince's office an hour before the show started. She was lucky enough to have not run into Randy or John. As she entered the room, she saw Randy and John still sitting there. Confused she sat down next to John.

"Kali the boys and I have reached an agreement." Vince started. "It seems that you are in the middle of all of this. So we have decided that you will no longer be a single wrestler."

Kali was confused. "I don't understand."

"We are going to have these two fight over you on the show. The writers are already working on the new story as we speak. If you can't figure out what you want, then we will have to help you along the way." he smirked.

Kali shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't want this open to the world."

"I think it's best." Randy responded.

Kali looked sideways at him. "You do?"

"I do." she smirked.

At that moment she knew that he had something on his mind. She looked at John and saw the same face. They were planning to use the tv time to make her want them. She knew that things were going to get worse before they got better.

"Now if you will excuse me I have important things to get done." Vince said motioning toward the door.

Kali was the first to walk out the door. She waited for John and Randy to walk out. "I don't know what you three are planning, but I don't want to be used in it. This is hard enough without having the whole freaking world know about it."

"Kali it's not that hard at all." John started. "You have to love one of us more. And frankly I'm getting tired of waiting for you to do this on your own."

"Calm down John." Randy started. "You can't force her to make a decision that she's not ready to make."

Kali shook her head. "Look I can do this, but I have to have some time." she turned toward Randy. "I still have to talk to you." she said taking his hand.

John's blood started to boil. "Kali I think that we need to talk first." he grabbed her hand.

Kali looked at John. He was right, they needed to talk as well. Something inside her wanted to be with Randy first. "We'll talk John." she said taking back her hand. "But I need to talk to him okay?" John shook his head and started walking away. As he walked away Kali took in a deep breath. She turned back to Randy who was smiling. "It's not what you think." she pulled him into an empty part of the hallway. "What's going on? You know how I feel about having my life displayed, why would you agree to this?"

"Kali, how could I refuse the chance to kiss you again?"

"Randy if I were to be with you again, how can you promise me that you won't leave me again or lie to me again?" Kali said, getting serious.

Randy stopped smiling. "Kali that was years ago. I'm a different man now. I was a child back then and I didn't know what I wanted."

"How can I trust you? You said that you wanted me to be happy with John, but then you go along with this. What is it that you really want?"

Randy sighed. "I don't know." was all he said. "Kali I don't know what you want to hear. I love you so much. I will do anything that it takes to make you happy. Yes, I was going to walk away and let John have you, but after that kiss today, I can't do it." He moved closer to her. "We still have a spark Kali, and I don't want to lose that."

Kali looked at him for a moment then, moved away. "Randy I'm not sure that I can trust you again. John has been nothing but honest with me. From the day that I met you, it's been all games and lies." She paused. "Sure we still have something. But is it enough, for me to be with you when I know I'm going to get hurt." she stood there waiting for Randy to speak. When he didn't she turned and started to walk away.

"He cheated on you." Randy suddenly said.

---------------------------------

**Okay so this chapter was a little boring I suppose. But anyway please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Romance Blooms

_A few weeks later …_

Kali sat in the locker room listening to her mp3 player. The last couple of weeks have been a major mental stress on her. With the progressing storyline and the constant fighting between Randy and John, Kali was almost ready to quit her job and go back home.

As some angry chick music blasted in her ears, Torrie walked into the locker room. She stood there looking at Kali and silently wished that the poor girl could get out of this situation. Walking over to her, Torrie sat down and took one of Kali's ear pieces out of her ear. She stuck it in hers for only a moment then cringed.

"Why are you listening to that? It's horrible." Torrie asked.

Kali took the other ear piece out. "It matches my mood." She placed the mp3 player back in her bag.

"Come on Kali, you have been a ghost for the last couple of weeks. Please snap out of it." Torrie pleaded. "Come out with us tonight. There is a great diner we always go to when we are in the city."

"I don't really feel up to it." Kali stood and stretched.

"You are in the mood for anything anymore." Torrie stood and walked out of the locker room.

Kali sighed. She knew that Torrie was only trying to help her, but the truth was she didn't want to go any place where she could run into one of the boys. She was starting to think that neither one of them really wanted her anymore. It was more like a contest to see who could come out on top. The storyline itself was getting way out of hand. If she had to pretend to be caught with one of them one more time she was going to explode. Maybe a night on the town would help her.

Kali walked out of the locker room intending to search for Torrie. Turning the corner she caught a glimpse of John running in place. She stopped for a moment and just looked at him. John was a gorgeous man and up until this whole thing started a wonderful boyfriend. She was sure that she had started to fall in love with him, but there was something that just kept her from going all the way. Maybe it was that Randy told her that John had cheated on her. Deep down there was a part of her that thought it could be true.

Kali felt a couple hands take a hold of her waist. Turning she saw Randy standing there. "He's quite the workout freak isn't he?" he said nodding his head toward John.

"Randy please let me go." Kali said.

Randy paused for a moment then let her go. "Kali, can I talk to you for a moment? Please."

Kali nodded and they walked away down the hall. "What is it you wanted to say?"

"I know that this story we have to do is taking a toll on you. This isn't how I wanted things to turn out." He stopped and looked at her. Taking a piece of her hair out of her face and putting it behind her ear. "Kali, I am in love with you. Why can't you see that?"

Kali closed her eyes. "Randy it's not that easy. We have never had a healthy relationship. Before I can here, you were never going to come find me. Why after so many years have you realized that you love me?"

"Kali, I have loved you from the moment that I kissed you on prom night. Sure there are millions of things that I should have done different, but Kali one thing has stayed the same. We still have a spark." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Come out with me tonight."

"I can't. I'm going out with Torrie and the girls tonight." Kali said.

Randy smiled. "Kali, please come out with me. I want to show you that I'm a different man than the one that broke your heart so long ago." He paused for a moment. "And I won't even expect you to come back to the hotel with me."

Kali laughed. "Alright I guess. But this doesn't mean that I am going to choose you."

"Of course." Randy winked. "We'll leave after the show tonight. I'll pick you up at the locker room." He gave her a soft kiss and then walked away.

* * *

_Later that night_...

"You were amazing tonight." Randy said as they drove to a little bar he knew about.

"Me? All I did was slap John. You were the amazing one." Kali laughed. "So where are we going?"

"Just a place I know about. It's not very big, so we'll have lots of privacy." Randy pulled into a parking lot. Kali laughed. "What's so funny?"

"This is the place that Torrie wanted to take me tonight."

_Wonderful_, Randy thought. He wanted to spend the night alone with her and all of her friends were going to be here. "Well remember that we are on a date and I have you all to myself tonight." He smirked.

Kali smiled and got out of the car. She waited for Randy and they walked into the bar. Looking around she could see a group of blonde haired girls sitting in the back of the place. Kali knew that it was Torrie and her friends. Feeling Randy pull on her arm they walked to a corner in the front of the bar. Once seated they were handed menus and asked what they wanted to drink.

"I'll have a beer, and she'll have a strawberry daiquiri." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Do you have to order for me?" Kali smiled. Looking down at her menu she stated. "Well there isn't much to pick from is there?"

"I already know what I want. The million dollar burger, it's the best burger I've ever had."

Kali looked down at her menu. "Is there anything not in it?" She passed. "I think I'll get the chicken tenders."

The waitress came back with their drinks. They ordered and sat talking about nothing while waiting for their food. When their food arrived Randy took this time to say what he wanted to say for the last couple of months.

"Do you know why I never came looking for you when I got back from the military?" When Kali shook her head he went on. "I planed on it. I really did, but when I got home my mother had told me what my leaving did to you. Although she said that I needed to see you and get everything worked out. If a small part of what my mom said was true I couldn't see you."

"I don't understand." Kali said.

Randy moved his chair closer to hers. "Kali, thinking about you was the only way that I was able to get through my jail sentence. I always thought that you would understand why I had to go." He leaned in close to her ear. "I loved you so much; I had to let you be. I didn't want to cause you anymore pain."

Kali caught her breath. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you asked my why I never searched for you when I came back." He kissed her softly. "Come dance with me." He stood and pulled her to her feet.

"Randy have you gone deaf, there's no music playing. Or even a dance floor." Kali protested.

He smiled and pulled her close to him. As he started to move Kali fell into step with him. "Who needs music when we can make our own?" He gave her a kiss, but a little more passionately.

Kali sighed. "You have to stop doing that. My head gets all cloudy when you kiss me." She gave him a kiss this time.

After a few moments of dancing, they sat back down at their table. Kali moved her chair so that she was sitting next to Randy as close as she could get. She leaned her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. They started talking about old times and what could change if they started dating again. Two hours later they were back at the hotel. Randy leaned against Kali's door framing kissing her.

"Well goodnight then. I had a wonderful time." He said.

Kali put her hand on his arm. "Would you like to come in?" She said softly.

Randy stood there for a moment and then walked inside the door.

* * *

**Wow it's been a long time since I have written a chapter. I finally saw my first RAW in two years and come up with this. I hope you all like it. Please review as always. Thanks for reading :)**


	20. Her Choice

_The next day..._

Kali lay in the middle of the ring. She looked up at the lights wondering what on earth just happened. The last thing she remembered was standing between John and Randy. She tried to get up, but something was holding her down.

"Kali don't move honey." She heard John's soft voice whisper in her ear. "The medics are going to get you on the stretcher."

Suddenly she was hosted up and started to move to the end of the ring. She was tilted so that she could see the audience now. By the look on their faces something horrible had just happened. Once she was on her back again, she started moving. Out of the corner she saw John trying to reach her.

"John!" she cried.

"I love you Kali!" he yelled back to her. "I'm right behind them."

The medics didn't stop until they were in the ambulance. John was able to get in before they closed the doors. She felt much safer with him there.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"I have the headache from hell, but I'm okay. What happened?" she asked unsure if she wanted the answer.

"Randy wasn't paying attention and he kicked you in the back of the head pretty hard. We thought we heard a crack and then you went out cold." John paused. He looked really saddened. "We were worried when we couldn't wake you back up."

"Where did Randy go?"

John shook his head. "After the medics came out, he just took off."

Kali reached for John's hand. "Thank you for coming with me." She smiled.

"I had to come. I love you Kali and I want to make sure that you are going to be alright."

Kali felt sick inside. How could she have slept with Randy last night? He wasn't even man enough to stick around after hurting her. She had to tell John. "John I slept with Randy last night." She said with a tear coming down her cheek.

"I know honey. That changes nothing." He smiled back. "We can talk about it when you are feeling better."

Kali couldn't believe that John was being this wonderful to her. She felt like she didn't deserve him. Somehow she would have to make this up to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kali sat in the hospital bed. John was sitting in a nearby chair fast asleep. She flipped through the channels looking for something to free her mind. The situation with Randy has started to really bug her. He still has yet to come see if she is okay. _What a keeper_, she thought. She heard some noise and saw John waking up.

"Hey, sleepy head." She said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" John walked over to her.

"Much better, the doctors say I can go home tonight." She patted the bed next to her. "You didn't have to stay here all night."

"I had no where else to be. And the food is wonderful here, how could I miss it?" he smiled sitting down.

"You are wonderful." She paused for a moment and looked at him. "I want you."

He was a little shocked by her statement. "Aren't you a little sore for that kind of thing?"

Kali laughed. "No, I mean I've made my choice. It's you John. I want to be with you."

John was so excited that he almost pulled her out of the bed. "Are you serious?" he exclaimed "How did you come to that decision?"

"It was really simple. I just realized that Randy only wanted me because he couldn't have me. When he got me, he just takes off." She smiled. "Besides, all my stuff is still at your house."

He laughed. "That's true."

"Can we talk about what happened with Randy the other night?"

John got up and paced the room. "Yeah I was going to bring it up." He looked over at her. "What happened?"

"Randy did what he does best. He made me feel special and wanted. I feel under his charm and he got want he wanted."

John nodded. "That's what I thought." He walked back over to her. "Kali, none of that matters to me." He gave her a soft kiss. "All that matters is we can stop this stupid game and finally be happy. I could kill him for making you go through this."

"It was mostly my fault. I let him manipulate me." She looked saddened. "I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"Kali don't worry about that." John paused. "My offer of marriage is still out there." He looked hopeful.

"John, I think it's a little early for that kind of question. We just got back together."

He nodded. "You're right I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you again."

"That won't happen again. I am done with is games." Kali smiled.

John gave her another kiss, but this one was more intense. "You have no idea how good it is to hear that. I'm going to get some of that great food now. Did you want anything?"

Kali smiled. "Only if it's pizza."

"I'll have a look. Be back in a few minutes." John said leaving the room. He felt as though he had won the World Series. Randy's screw up came at a perfect time. Now that he had Kali back there was no way he would be letting her go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Kali picked John huh? What is Randy's reason for not coming to the hospital? I still have no idea, but it will be a good one J I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to get another chapter going. I haven't really been able to watch any wrestling so I have no idea who is still in the company and who isn't. Oh well it's supposed to be fiction anyway right J Please tell me what you guys thought. Thanks!**


	21. The wedding?

"_I can't believe that you two are getting married." Mrs. Orton said to Kali._

_Kali looked at herself in the mirror. She never thought this day would come either. All her life she had been in love with the boy next door, and now he was really going to be hers. "I can't believe it's real either. Momma Orton do you think he will be happy with me?"_

_Mrs. Orton took her hand. "Kali I have never seen my son as happy as he is with you. No other woman in the world could make him happier."_

_Kali smiled at looked back at the mirror. She loved this dress. The material was so soft and silky. The moment she tired it on, it spoke to her. Kali couldn't believe her luck with the dress, the church, and the whole event. This was going to be the best day of her life_

_There was a knock at the door. "Mom, Kali are you guys still in here?" Randy said from the other side._

"_Randall you get your butt away from this room. It's bad luck to see your bride before the wedding." Mrs. Orton said closing the door as he opened it._

"_Mom, I need to speak to her for a moment. It's really important."_

"_More important than getting married? I think not."_

"_At this point, yes." Randy opened the door and he stopped breathing. "Oh Kali, you look amazing."_

_Kali smiled and walked over to him. "What is so important that you couldn't wait a few more minutes to see me?"_

"_I can't do this." He said simply._

_Kali was shocked. This could not be happening on her day. "What?"_

"_Kali I love you more than anything, but I can't marry you. I think we should break up."_

"_I - I don't understand." Kali said speechless._

"_Kali, I have to turn myself back into the Marines. After I serve my time, I don't know what's going to happen. I will have a new life, and I don't want to be tied down. I am sorry Kali." Randy gave me a small kiss and walked out the door followed by his protesting mother._

_Kali sank into a chair and starred at the floor. How could she have fallen for this again? Today would be the second time in two years that Randy has walked out on her on their wedding day. Kali swore to herself that she would never let him get close to her again. Randy Orton would pay for this._

Kali sat up. She shook her head trying to forget that horrible moment. She looked around that saw that she was still in the hospital. She must have fallen asleep after John left to get some food. She looked over at the window and saw a tall dark figure standing there.

"Randy, leave me alone. I have chosen John and don't want to see you anymore." Kali said looking away from the window and to the door. _Please come through that door John. _She thought.

"I dream about that night all the time too Kali." Randy said not moving.

"What night?"

"You were just dreaming about our wedding night. That last one. That was one of the worst nights of my life."

"I don't care Randy."

Randy came closer to her now. She could see that he had been crying. "Kali I'm so sorry for putting you in here."

"I don't care what you have to say. John was the only one that came to make sure that I was okay. You didn't even have the courage to check on me. I don't know what got into me the other night. You will never change."

"Kali I thought I had killed you. I couldn't handle that thought. I left the building and drove and drove and drove. I called my parents and asked for any updates they could give me. They told me that you had been taken to the hospital and that you were going to be okay. I came as soon as I could."

Kali wasn't sure what he was up to. "Why are you here now? You obviously didn't care enough to make sure I was okay before taking off."

Randy knelt down beside her. "I am so sorry Kali. There is no good reason why I left. I couldn't handle losing you and being the cause of it. Please don't make your decision based on this accident."

"Randy what would happen if we got into a car accident? Would you take the first ambulance over me?"

"Of course not. Kali you mean the world to me. I thought I made that clear to you the other night."

"The other night was a huge mistake. It was only a small bump on the road to knowing that John is the only make I really want. Randy, please leave me alone." Kali turned away.

"I love you Kali." Randy whispered and then left the room.

Kali sank down into her bed and pulled the covers up to her face. She didn't regret choosing John, in fact she knew now that it was the right choice. Yes, Randy will always have a place in her heart, and be the love of her life. He was also the man who broke her heart into a million pieces. John had been there to show what a true man is and how he takes care of a woman. She had no doubt in her mind that John was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
